Shikadai One-Shots
by A-Marlene-S
Summary: The Uzumaki family were not the only ones dealing with the affect of having one of their primary family member being gone for long periods of time. Shikadai never verbalized how disappointed he would get when his father would be nowhere to be seen due to his obligations of being the right-hand man of the Hokage. The reason? He knows what is needed to be done for the village.
1. Sacrifice

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

It's becoming a drag to hear how Boruto's dad never has time to spend with his family. Always hold up in that office, never coming out unless it has to do with the village or just to come home and sleep. Blah, blah, and more blah. Not only does everyone in the academy know of this, the entire village knows this.

Just look at the massive pranks Boruto does on a day to day bases. It screamed out, "Pay Attention!" or "Bastard Father!", mainly it's a combination of both.

Just utter crap that Shikadai is getting tired of hearing, but never once open his mouth and say aloud. He knew what his best-friend is going through. Far more than what many to most people know of. Boruto did not start doing his massive scaled pranks until Kakashi-sama began to pass off his duties off to Naruto-sama, to the point the guy did everything a Hokage does. It only got worse when Naruto-sama officially became the Hokage and started to spend all his time in his work.

Shikadai never made it a point or competition on how he never saw his father all that often than what many people assume. True, the geezer still comes to dinner, help him with training and the occasionally herding the Nara Deer around the forest. There are times, many times, Shikadai doesn't even see the man for days or even weeks on end.

Shikamaru Nara….

The Head of the Nara Clan.

Planner of the Shinobi Union.

Chunin Proctor.

Sixth and Seventh's Advisor, Bodyguard, and right-hand man.

Heck, Shikadai once heard a rumor his Old Man was even nominated to be Jonin Commander.

Below all that, Shikadai knows his father is none of that the moment he walks through their home.

Family man.

Deer Herder.

Loving husband.

Amazing father.

Shikadai knows his father sacrifices his own time away from his own family to ensure the Seventh could spend time with his family, which is something the guy needs to do… more often.

Shikadai never expressed his feelings on the issue with his father. It's been like this since he was an infant. Even before that, from what his mother had told him. It became such an occurrence, it never bothered him. If he wanted to see his father during the day, dammit, he'll follow him around the office or just sit in the corner while his father does his work. Sure, when he did this when he was younger and they were not be interacting, but seeing him work and occasionally helping file work… it made his day. Made both their day.

Kakashi-sama would occasionally allow him to take his hat, or sit in his chair. He would have one of his desk drawers filled with candy just for him. It stopped when Shikadai entered the Academy and Kakashi-sama stepped down. Still, on occasion, the former Hokage would randomly still give him candy or the occasionally dango.

Still, at least back then, Shikadai made the best out of his situation. Now, it appears Boruto does not seem to grasp sacrifices are needed to be done in order for the village to continue on with peace and ensure no one destroys it. He will listen to his friend complain or watch him do a prank. For Shikadai, he knows that his father will do everything in his father for Boruto's father to spend time with his own family…

Maybe he'll go visit Kakashi-sama if he could stand in for both men… it worked the last time around…


	2. Understanding

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Shikamaru let out a tired sigh as he sat in his office that was in his home, tired after doing his duties as the Hokage's assistant. A job title that many would think had little to no significance, but taking a closer look to see it holds great power. Something Shikamaru wonders if he will ever fully understand why he took up the job.

He had seen the toll it took on his father growing up and till his death. Even if Shikaku Nara did not hold the title but that man did more then he ever could. Even with his busy life, Shikamaru's father always made it a point to be there for every milestone, helping him or just play a game of shogi. Even so, Shikamaru could very will see how the man spent more time helping the Hokage than spend time with his family.

Something Shikamaru promised himself he will not allow once he had one of his own. That promise seemed to have been broken fine and time again.

Shikamaru reached over to his desk and picked up a paper that contained colorful doodles. He couldn't help but chuckle once he figured it, it was a crudely drawn deer.

_Shikadai…_

Shikamaru couldn't help but frown at the picture. He could barely remember even seeing his son draw, but every night once he comes back from work and there would be a picture waiting for him. With a heavy sigh and a weary smile, Shikamaru stood up from his chair and walked over to a bulletin board to pin up the picture. The entire board filled with drawings his son made for him.

Shikamaru looked over the board and started to see a common trend in them. The pictures went from Shikadai drawing a self-portrait, drawing his parents, then Shikadai and just his mother and deer. The deer are always there. There were less pictures of Shikamaru that it made the Nara worry.

Shikamaru felt his throat tightened. He could remember hearing his mother yell at his father for not spending more time with him growing up. Heck, he and Temari had an argument about it. She understood her husband situation, since she grew up as the Kazekage's daughter and then sister, how time consuming and mentally exhausting it could be, but family is family. Then it goes full circle when Naruto's family pops into the conversation and how he's been trying his best to train to become Hokage that the guy been… Shikamaru hates to say it, neglecting his family. There were times Shikamaru missed time with his family for Naruto to spend time with his own. Does he regret it? It makes him wonder if this is what his father felt whenever he took on Inoichi and Choza tasks to ensure they spent time with their own families.

'Whatever time I did spend with you dad, it was more than enough for me.'


	3. An: CHECK MY PROFILE!

OKAY! I AM GOING TO CLEAR THE AIR!

CHECK MY PROFILE!

I AM THE ORIGINAL WRITERS OF ALL THE STORIES.

If some of you had checked the other accounts profiles, Unsung-Knight and Fanatic24, you'd see that I had planned to transfer the stories here. Hell, I have put up notices to it too.


	4. Raise

DC: I own nothing.

-.-

Temari understood what it meant being the Kazekage's daughter. That she needed to be the perfect daughter and weapon for the village. That nothing else mattered except for the reputation of the village and making the Kazekage proud.

Nothing else. When Gaara was born, Temari never considered her father to be just that, her father. He lost that right and never really cared when it was found out that he was killed by the traitorous snake. She actually did a mini celebration as it meant that she was no longer under his thumb and dealing with a constant threat of possibly getting killed if she even took a step out of line.

Things changed once more when Gaara became the Kazekage. Out of the three siblings, they all knew that one of them needed to become the next Kazekage due to tradition. It wasn't a hard choice but it was still a difficult one. Now, she is no longer considered to be the daughter of the Kazekage but not the sister of the Kazekage. Now, Temari knew that she needed to maintain her appearance but this time around, she has more power.

Gaara made her his right-hand man and Kankuro his left. Temari took that title with pride as she now had more freedom and did her damn best to ensure her brother did his utmost best of being the Kazekage. This resulted with Temari sacrificing a lot of herself to help her brother and knew it was needed to be done.

One of those sacrifices was becoming an ambassador and being gone from her home months on end. Temari spent so much time away from her brothers, this hurt even more after the three have managed to grow stronger bond between them. She had to act like nothing hurt her, but it did. She wanted to have a good relationship with her brothers, but she had to do what is needed to be done for her brothers and the village.

When Temari got engaged to Shikamaru, she knew her life was once again going to change. This time, she is now taking charge of her own future. This time, she knows fully well what she is getting herself into. She knew that Shikamaru, at the time of their engagement, has become the official right hand man of the sixth Hokage and plans on becoming Naruto's right-hand man once he takes the hat. With the death of the former head of the Nara Clan, Shikamaru had risen to become the head of said clan. Along with several other things that will keep the Nara busy for days on end.

Temari understood that and started to make plans. She knew sacrifices were needed to be made on her behalf as she knew perfectly well that Shikamaru was more than willing to forgo everything to marry her. That was not going to happen on her watch.

One of her biggest sacrifices Temari had made is becoming an official citizen of Konoha. Even though she knew that her brothers will always welcome her back with open arms, she made the move to be with her future husband. When she did that, the Wind Mistress had her brother put someone else to represent Suna in the Shinobi Union. As much as it hurt, Temari had to leave Gaara alone to deal with Kankuro. (She laughed when her brothers realized this and pleaded for her to stay.)

Then… Temari did something she would have never thought she would ever do... She took on an early retirement when she became pregnant. If there was one thing, she learned throughout the years is that she did not want her child to feel alone just like she had growing up. Temari knew that her child is going to feel the affects of having a father in such high-ranking position could make or break them. For that, she plans on being there for them and help them understand the sacrifices they had done for them.

When Shikadai was born, all the sacrifices Temari made were all worthwhile. Even so, she knew there were so much weigh placed on her son's shoulders and she planned on helping him every step of the way. The first thing on her agenda is to ensure that Shikadai spend as much time possible with his father.

Shikamaru had no problem with taking his infant son to work at the Hokage's office. Kakashi encouraged it even, going as far to have any sweets available whenever the young Nara visited and even having him help around the office once he was old enough to do so. Mainly filing or destroying paperwork. It was picture perfect in a way, but this could only last for so long.

Temari knew her son missed his father, more so than he cared to admit but understood why Shikamaru isn't around as often compared to before. However, she also knew that Shikadai understood why his father isn't around as often compared as before. The man has been doing his best to get the Hokage to spend some time with his own family.

It was been becoming increasingly clear that Naruto has little to no time to spend with his family. As evident whenever Boruto pulled prank after prank, cursing out the title of Hokage and along his father. Only getting worse as time goes by and when Naruto became Hokage, all hell broke loose for the Uzumaki's.

Shikamaru doing his best to help his friend to spend with his family.

Shikadai trying to hide his annoyance but also stand by his friend during this time.

Temari… Temari was asked to talk to Boruto about his behavior and help him understand his situation.

Temari glared at the blonde that sat across of her, before her gaze softened at Himawari, who is sitting next to Boruto. "Before my brother became Kazekage, our father was the Kazekage before he got killed. Unlike the both of you…"

Even though Temari said both, she kept her gaze on Boruto. "The bastard never even attempted to make time for his family. He tossed us aside to nannies and when we were able to hold a kunai properly, he had us train to the bone not even caring if we ended up with a broken bone at the end of each secession. He saw as assets, a means to an end. This shit you are pulling off, those _pranks, _if you had done them in my time… you'd be dead. Even if you are related to the Kazekage himself."

Temari looked over at one of the sliding doors she had left open to let in fresh air. "My husband has taken over your father's shifts to ensure he spends time with you, your sister and mother. Shikadai hasn't seen his father in nearly half a month and Shikamaru cancels plans to ensure Naruto spends time with you and your family. And you know what else…? Shikadai never once complained about it but I know it hurts not seeing his father for long periods of time. You want to know why? He understands the necessary sacrifices when it comes to someone of his position. Unlike you."


End file.
